Video Games
Video games were a type of game where players controlled elements happening on an electronic display screen. Video games became popular in the 1980s. Known Video Games Tomatopotamus Tomatopotamus was a popular video game series on Mobius in the 1990s. The series featured a hippopotamus character shooting tomatoes. Tomatopotamus 2, often considered the best in the series, featured multiplayer where each character controlled a different colored version of Tomatopotamus. However, the series started going downhill when they transitioned to 3D and changed the color of Tomatopotamus' legs. As video games were among the many things banned during Robotnik's rule, copies of Tomatopotamus games were hard to find. As Sonic was familiar with the series, he may have owned an illegal copy of the game, which was hidden in Knothole. Tails alsp grew up with the game series, playing it before Ivo Robotnik's attack on Westside Island. Dragon World Dragon World was a popular open world platforming game series in the mid-2000s. Dragon World was released on the original Xbox, PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube, while Dragon World 2 was released on the Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Part of the appeal of the game was controlling a dragon who could glide between platforms while viewing beautiful scenery in the background. However, by the mid-2010s, the game had declined in popularity. Angry Birds Angry Birds was a popular mobile game series made in 2009 which involved shooting birds at pigs using slingshots. Angry Birds was not only popular as a game, but various Angry Birds themed merchandise was sold as well, including keychains, which were used by some middle school students in 2012. Bree Tanner had this game on her smartphone. It was her favorite game, and she often played it at night or when she had nothing else to do. Subway Surfers Subway Surfers was an endless runner mobile game released in 2012. It featured a character running away from an inspector on a set of three railroad tracks in various cities around the world (changing monthly), trying to avoid obstacles and trains while using power-ups. The game would also get faster as the character got further, although there was a maximum speed. It was noted that the layout of the tracks was very unrealistic, as the tracks were often blocked, so in real life, no trains would be capable of getting on or off the tracks, yet there were still occasional moving trains. Bree Tanner downloaded the app in October 2012, and played it at the airport on the way back to Finland from Rhodes. As her being a vampire made her reaction times significantly faster than those of a typical human, she managed to have a single run of Subway Surfers last for over four hours before ending the run because she didn't feel like playing for longer. Behind the Scenes *Due to the fact that many series such as Mario, Sonic and Spyro actually happen in Star's universe, they do not exist as video game franchises. Instead, they have been replaced with fictional games (as in ones that are not real games in the real world). However, many mobile games such as Angry Birds and Subway Surfers, as well as games with no real universe to them such as Pong or Tetris still exist as games. Games associated with memes such as Minecraft, Fortnite, Roblox and Apex Legends also exist as video games, although instead of being nearly purely fictional (with the exception of some real life animals existing), Minecraft was based on obscure Swedish folklore. Similarly, Angry Birds was based on rare species of birds. ** All video game consoles (excluding some franchise specific special edition consoles) exist as well, even if the franchises often associated with them do not. For example, while Nintendo consoles exist, most Nintendo games are completely different. *For a description of real life video games, see the Wikipedia page for video games.